


A Surprise for a Star

by EpicLinkSam



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, F/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: Sonia wanted to surprise Geo by returning from her tour earlier. Though she wasn't the only one in for a surprise.
Relationships: Hibiki Misora | Sonia Strumm/Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar





	A Surprise for a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAce70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/gifts).



Sonia honestly wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she walked into the Stelar residence.

It was going to be a simple surprise. One of her music tours had ended early, so she’d stay a few days at Geo’s. She had already contacted Hope earlier. The timing was pretty well aligned, since Hope was going to go on a bit of a trip as a bit of stress relief. She told Sonia that she left the spare keycard under the doormat. That probably didn’t sound very secure, but then again, she did trust Sonia. And even if some people broke in, what would some random thugs do against Mega Man, of all people?

Now outside the Stelar residence, she looked around to make sure no one was around, as she reached under the doormat for the spare keycard. Scanning it, the door slid open. She walked in and it locked behind her. It was fairly quiet, but that was understandable since it was still fairly early in the morning. Stretching briefly, she sneaked into Geo’s room, maybe surprise him. She walked up the steps that led to his bed, smirking as she heard his snores grow louder. 

Sonia sighed and put her hands on her hips, as Geo was sleeping… very messily. The blanket was on the floor, the pillow was at his feet, and the only way to describe his position was that he was a pretzel. Rolling her eyes, she giggled to herself. She was about to wake him up, but he groaned and turned over onto his back. Sonia was about to wake him up, but then her attention changed to the sight between Geo’s legs. And her eyes widened at the tent that she was seeing.

Her curiosity got the better of her, as she slowly leaned towards it. She reached out a hand and stuck out a finger, gently poking it. Geo muttered something in his sleep when she did, but didn’t wake up.

Sonia then decided to go a step further. Gently holding the waistband of Geo’s shorts, she gently pulled them down, inch by inch.

**WHAP**

Sonia held her nose in pain, as Geo groaned some more. She didn’t expect it to whip out and hit her in the face. She was about to backhand it in retaliation, before her eyes widened. Her nose bled slightly, but not because of the hit to her face.

She… did not expect it to be this big. Of course, she and Geo were no longer kids, so she should have expected this. But the size of it was… well, unbelievable, to say the least.

After wiping the blood from her nose, she steadily reached forward and wrapped her hand around it, her index finger barely meeting her thumb. Looking at Geo’s sleeping face, he didn’t react at all, but had a small smile on his face. Curious, she started slowly moving her hand up and down. Geo’s smile slowly widened as he mumbled in his sleep, just growing as Sonia rubbed his erect manhood.

To be completely honest? Sonia had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She just let her own instincts take over at this point. All she knew was if Geo was feeling good, she’d make sure he kept feeling good. She started going faster and faster, causing Geo’s moans to become more frequent.

It finished when a white, creamy liquid squirted out of the rod, all over Sonia’s hand. Thankfully, she took her hand off, and none of it got on the bed. Looking at it, she hesitated for half a second, before licking it. She shuddered a bit at the sudden taste, since she hadn’t eaten anything yet. But after some time, she decided that the odd taste was something she wanted more of.

“Mm… Sonia…”

Sonia froze as she slowly looked at Geo, but he was still sleeping. With that in mind, she decided to go further with her decision. Wanting to make sure that it didn’t stain anything, she took off her jacket and shirt, leaving her top only covered by her chest bindings. Carefully getting onto the bed without waking up Geo, she leaned down towards the rod. Starting from the bottom, she stuck out her tongue and licked the shaft from the base to the tip. After getting a taste, she took a deep breath, and murmured a few words of encouragement to herself, she took it into her mouth.

It was overwhelming, and she started to choke. Breathing through her nose, and slowly lowered herself, taking more and more into her mouth. She was pretty sure that her jaw had been dislocated, but she continued until she reached the base of Geo’s cock. She should probably check with a doctor about the lack of her gag reflex, though she stuck that to the back of her mind as she slowly lifted her head up and with a pop, the dick was out of her mouth.

Taking several deep breaths, she held the base of the rod with her hand to hold it steady, as she started sucking on the tip, moving up and down carefully, while using her tongue to add more pleasure for Geo, and getting more taste for herself. She closed her eyes to focus on the taste more, while breathing through her nose.

“Unh… unn…” 

Sonia kept on speeding up her pace, and it felt like a blur to her.

“Sonia…”

She thought Geo was still moaning in his sleep, and kept on moving.

“Sonia?!”

Sonia’s eyes shot open as she saw that Geo was now awake. She just realized the situation she was in. Geo had just woken up without his shorts, and his girlfriend, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere, with no shirt and sucking his dick.

“Sonia?! What are you do-aah!”

Sonia felt it all spurt into her mouth, hitting the back of her mouth. Once the stream of semen had finished, she pulled off of it.

“Sonia, umm… what are you doing here?” 

Sonia tried to speak, but the huge amount of semen in her mouth made it difficult to speak. After finally swallowing it all down, she let out a nervous laugh.

“Ummm… surprise?”

The two sat across one another on the bed, both of them blushing like crazy.

“So uh… Sonia… what are you doing here… exactly?” Geo said slowly.

“Well um… I was gonna surprise you since I was coming back early…”

Geo rubbed his temple. “Well, you sure did surprise me…”

He noticed that Sonia’s eyes were still aimed between his legs.

“Though Sonia... I  _ did _ like what you were doing…”

“That does make sense.” Sonia said, embarrassingly rubbing the back of her head. “So… do you want to…?”

“I mean… if you’re fine with it-”

Sonia leaned forward as their lips met. Reaching behind her back, she undid her chest bindings, though she was mostly lost in the embrace with him. She didn’t know how, but soon after, all of their clothes were off as they continued to make out. Geo grabbed her breast and she moaned a bit as he played with the nipple.

Finally breaking for air, she looked down as Geo’s rod touched her entrance. He looked at her, his eyes asking for permission. She nodded in response, and Geo slowly inserted it in. Some blood seeped out, but Geo slowly kept moving until all of Sonia’s pain faded, leaving only pleasure.

“Uhn… Geo…!”

She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to thrust his hips. She felt it reach deep into her and it felt so wonderful. 

“Sonia… I’m…”

“Go ahead! Come in me! Make me yours!”

The two drew incredibly close as they climaxed together, Geo seed splashing out into Sonia. The pop star shuddered at the wonderful feeling, as Geo slowly pulled out of her. A steady stream of semen flowed out from her pussy. 

Sonia laid down on top of Geo, and the two just enjoyed the other’s embrace, taking several deep breaths.

“You okay?” Geo asked her.

“Yeah… um… how was it?” She asked.

Geo blushed. “You were really good.”

Sonia then grinned. “Well them… you up for round two?”

“Eh?”

“We do have the whole day.” She said with a smirk. “How about it?”

Geo thought for a moment, before smiling. The two chuckled before kissing.

It was a surprise for both of them, but neither would turn it down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my buddy Blackace70. Happy birthday, bro.


End file.
